


Not allowed Mr. Egbert

by maxgaxiola



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxgaxiola/pseuds/maxgaxiola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's dad is a national baker and travels a lot. John is exploring his sexuality and Mr. Egbert is getting worried about losing his only son, not being able to bond with him as much. Daddy Egbert starts to develop feelings for his son, and how he's not allowed to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where the wind is cold and angry

Mr. Egbert’s P.O.V

_My name?_

_My name is really irrelevant._

_Only know that I go by as Mr. Egbert._

_But to John, my only son, I am dad, daddy, or father ._

_I am a baker, a national one really._

_I go on TV networks all over the country and sometimes to other places around the world, so that means a lot of travling._

_But for these two weeks during John’s break I wanted to spend it with him._

_I used to be married._

_I use to love my wife._

_But she left me for another man years ago._

_There was a lot of fighting and personally I didn’t think we were getting along._

_I mentioned marriage counseling, but she didn't agree._

_Too many fights to handle,_

_too much yelling for John’s little ears to take._

_I decided what was right for me and John and took up a divorce with her._

_But she came back and said that there was another man, for four years and took her stuff and left._

_Four years._

_Am I blind?_

_This was when John was ten when she left, it was just him and I and we tried to make it work._

“Dad, Dad, Dad!” John yelled jumping up and down on the bed.

I groaned and looked at the teen jumping excitedly. “Five more minutes,” I groan. John gets on his knees and starts to shake me, “No, presents now!” I chuckle, this kid is seventeen going on eighteen and he still acts like he is six on Christmas morning. I start to push myself up with my elbows and look at John with tired eyes, “Alright, did you have breakfast?” “Mhm!” I smile, “What’d you have?” “Dad,” he whines, “Presents!” “C’mon, what’d you have?” “Cereal! Now please, come, come!” he whines pulling my arm. I chuckle and start to get out of bed, John squeals and I go to the kitchen, “I’m making coffee first, no presents until I get my coffee.”

“Can I sit by the tree?”

“Be my guest.” John rushes over to the large Christmas tree that we picked out together, it has all types of lights on it and glowing balls and all sorts of other things.

I make the coffee and get out the creamer, pouring a lot in there. I smell it and smile, taking a sip and walking over to sit on the couch. John looks at me with pleading eyes and I chuckle, “Open them up John what are you waiting for?” John smiles and picks up the biggest one, he tears it open and falls on the floor hugging it, “Oh wow a Bamboo tablet! Thanks dad!” He opens another, it’s a NOOK with a fifty dollar gift card to buy books. Another is a pranking kit. Another is some clothes that he desperately needs, some winter, some summer. He opens up a few more and then sets his eyes on a wrapped card. He opens it and smiles, tears threating to pour over. He gets up and hugs me, almost spilling my coffee on both of us.

“Thank you daddy! This is the best Christmas ever!”

“You say that every year John.”

“I mean it this time! A homemade card? You are so cute.” I blush, then clear my throat, smiling “Ah, well what can an old dog do?” John chuckles, “You’re not old!” “I’m turning forty eight soon, I’m getting quite up there.” John sits on my lap and wraps his arms around my neck, “Nope, you are young!” I smile and shake my head, “Thank you John.” “Do you want your present?” he asks. I am starstruck, “My present? You didn’t have to John.” “But I wanted to! Everyone pitched in!” John gets off my lap and runs into his room and gets an envelope, handing it to me.

It has one of his cute little chibi drawings on it and he smiles. I smile and open it, it is a gift card to Olive Garden, I smile wide and set my coffee down, opening my arms for John to come in. John sits on my lap and snuggles into me, “Merry Christmas daddy.” I kiss his cheek, “Merry Christmas John.”


	2. Careless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets into some trouble when Dave comes over. John's father doens't know how to react, or how to feel.

Mr. Egbert’s P.O.V

_God, give us thanks for this food we are about to receive, thanks for family and friends and to the ones that cannot be here today._

_Now it’s your turn John._

_Oh, um, God? If you are there and can hear me, please give us thanks for the food we are about to receive today, family, friends, life, things along those lines that make us all great you know?_

_Amen._

_Amen._

John and I release hands and John smiles at me as I pass him the bread and turkey, he passes me the green bean casserole that I made and that he will never ever touch. I eye him and he rolls his eyes, taking back the dish and spooning out a small spoonful and handing it to me. I nod and chuckle at John, I spoon out a big spoonful for myself and place it to the side.

There is turkey, ham, green beans, cranberry sauce, sweet potato pumpkin pecan bars, biscuits, and a whole lot more that will be certain left overs. John taken only what he wants and piles it on his plate in big portions. He takes four biscuits and I say to leave some for me with a chuckle. He giggles and we have a nice time eating, we talk about his school and his friends. I ask him about his job and he shrugs.

“I kinda wanna quit in all honesty.”

I put down my fork, “Why on earth would you do that John?”

He shrugs again, “I just don’t really like it, the customers are mean sometimes.”

“Are some nice?”

“Yeah, but then some flirt too and its really weird.”

“Hm, well if you really want to quit, think long and hard about it alright? This is where you have spending money coming in and you have to remember that okay? I didn’t like my first job either.”

John nodded, “I’ve never asked you, what was your first job dad?”

I took a bite of my ham and chewed it thinking way back, “A dry cleaning clerk.”

John’s eyes perked up, “Tell me about it!”

I chuckle and set down my fork, and go on to tell him about my first time working at a dry cleaners at fourteen, when I was young. It wasn’t really hard work, I would just empty pockets to see what was in there and one time there was a case in there for an engagement ring that the guy thought he lost. I gave it to him and he gave me a hundred bucks, _back then,_ I said, _that was a lot_.

“Oh wow! That sounds so cool,” John says basically swooning over my first job.

I roll my eyes and go back to eating. John talks about how much he loves his presents and that he hopes that I use my present soon, “Maybe I’ll take you and your friends out sometime?” I suggest.

John squeals, “Oh my gosh dad! We would love that!”

I nod and see that John is now pushing around his food, I stand and take his plate, “No playing with your food. This’ll be left overs okay?”

John nodded and gets up, starting to clear off stuff from the table and helping me wash the dishes. I say no and John looks at me, “Why?”

“I’ll do it, you go download some stuff to your nook okay?”

John smiles and nods, going over to the coffee table and getting his nook out and taking it to his room and downloading books onto it. I already read the reviews and it says it is better compared to the kindle, but it takes three hours to charge from your computer.

I roll my eyes and think, _This year was pretty good yeah?_ I chuckle and start to wash dishes and put them away. Then I take the dishes that have food in them and put them into containers and put them into the fridge.

The doorbell rings and I turn to think, _Who is that?_

I go over with a container in my hand and open the door to see Dave at the door, he salutes me with two fingers and gives a small ghost of a smile.

“Hey Mr. E, is John home?”

I nod, “Yeah, he’s toying with his new presents, want to come in?”

“Of course.”

I learned to deal with Dave’s snide comments and what not, he _is_ John’s friend after all. Dave takes his way inside and I tell him that John is up in his room, he nods and I watch Dave open the door and go inside and close it. I trust Dave with my son, they are friends and John does like him after all.

I finish putting away the containers and get myself out a glass of expensive wine and take a seat on the couch and put in A Christmas carol. I get halfway through the movie when I decide that I want to bring John and Dave a piece of my world famous angel food cake coated in strawberries and whipped cream.

I cut them both a piece and start up the stairs and open the door smiling, but then my smile turns upside down to see Dave locking lips with my son. His hand pushing up John’s pajama top so I could see his stomach and my hands fall limp and the cake goes crashing to the floor grabbing their attention. Salvia catches from their mouth and John’s eyes go wide.

“Dave get out _right now_.”


End file.
